This disclosure relates to the field of compactors, for example, compactors for compressing waste or other material into a container. A compactor can include a drive assembly, ram assembly, and/or other working components, for example, which can be positioned within the body of the compactor. In such instances, structural members, supports, and/or panels can block view of and/or access to the interior components. As a result, it can be difficult to access the interior components, for servicing and/or repair, for example, and can be difficult to view the interior components during operation of the compactor. Accordingly, it is an object of this disclosure to provide a robust and compact compactor having viewable and/or accessible interior components.